Song of Remembrance
by Moonglow gal
Summary: Kagome dreams of her life beyond the well, remembering the good and bad times, and the hanyou who was beside her through it all...


Song of Remembrance  
  
Hi, this is a song fic with the song "Ordinary Day" by Vanessa Carlton, and I was inspired to write it while on the plane to Hawaii. You should see the paper I wrote it on, so many scribbles... yeah. So here we go!  
  
# ...# = Lyrics  
  
~ ... ~ = specific flashback  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Kagome sighed and set her enormous yellow backpack down on her bedroom floor. "Ugh, I can't believe I haven't been home for a week. That Inuyasha..." She picked up her hairbrush and ran it through her long black hair. "He can get so clingy sometimes. Actually, that's not a good word to use. I'm not that important to him." 'But I wish that I were. He's barely changed since the first time we ever met, always ornery, contrary, and simply Inuyasha-ish...'  
  
//~ Flashbacks ~\\  
  
~ Moments before Kagome's first entrance into the Feudal Era ~  
  
Kagome followed her younger brother, Sota, into the well house. "Sota, you're such a fraidy-cat. Why can't you just get Buyo yourself?"  
  
He frowned. "Because it's scary, okay?"  
  
# Just a day, just an ordinary day,  
Just tryin' to get by... #  
  
########################################################################  
  
~ Kagome's first night in the Feudal Era ~  
  
Kagome stared out the window at Inuyasha, sitting sulkily on Kaede's fence.  
  
# Just a boy, just an ordinary boy,  
But he was lookin' to the sky and...#  
  
Kaede, an old and wise woman, said, "I know it's difficult to team up with Inuyasha, Kagome. He's hard to work with, but you two need to combine your gifts of strength and magic to find the Shikon shards. He has already agreed to it."  
  
Inuyasha's sour voice floated in through the window. "I'm only doing this if I may have the Jewel when it is complete. It'd take way too long to do it myself without someone to detect shards."  
  
#As he asked if I would come along,  
I started to realize...#  
  
########################################################################  
  
~ The first battle between Inuyasha and Kouga ~  
  
"She's my mate, dog-turd!" Kouga the wolf demon slashed at Inuyasha. "All that stands between us is you!"  
  
"Come and get me, then," Inuyasha yelled, settling easily into a fighting stance.  
  
#...That every day he'd find just what he's lookin' for.  
Like a shooting star, he shines, and he said...#  
  
########################################################################  
  
~ After an encounter with Naraku ~  
  
"I can't do this," Kagome said softly. "I can't have all of you end up half-dead because of worthless me."  
  
Sango, a girl slightly older than Kagome, ran to her side. "Kagome, you are not worthless." The monk and young fox demon quickly agreed, and Sango's fire cat mewed encouragingly. They looked expectantly at Inuyasha.  
  
"Feh. Look, you can't call it quits now, Kagome. We're in too deep, and we're too close to what we need to get done. You can't drop it now."  
  
She smiled slightly behind her thick bangs.  
  
# "Take my hand. Live while you can.  
Don't you feel our dreams are right in the palm of your hand?" #  
  
########################################################################  
  
~ When Inuyasha shares some of his past with Kagome ~  
  
"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha. Your childhood was so hard." Kagome hesitantly rested a hand on his arm. She added softly, "At least you learned a little something about life from it."  
  
"Yeah, well... thanks for listening," he mumbled back.  
  
#And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words,  
Although they did not feel, oh.#  
  
########################################################################  
  
~ After Kikyo steals the shards ~  
  
Kagome stumbled after Inuyasha. "I'm so sorry—"  
  
He swung around to face her. "I already told you, it's not your fault!"  
  
She stopped as well. "Really?"  
  
"Yes!! It wasn't your fault so STOP APOLOGIZING!!!!!!!!"  
  
#For I felt what I had not felt before, and you'd swear those words could heal.#  
  
########################################################################  
  
~ Before Kikyo is resurrected ~  
  
Kagome stared angrily into Inuyasha's face, her hand firmly grasping his hair to prevent him from looking away. "Is that why you hate me? Because I look like her?"  
  
He grabbed her arm and pulled her a little closer, holding her eyes with his. "You've got it all wrong," he said softly, pain and hope and something else filling his voice and eyes.  
  
#As I looked up into those eyes, whose vision morrows mine, And I know he's no stranger, for I feel I've held him for all of time, and he said...#  
  
########################################################################  
  
~ After Inuyasha's battle with Hiten and Manten ~  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha looked frantically around a badly burnt field, Hiten's remains at his feet. "Kagome, where are you?" His eyes roved over to Manten's dead body, and he jumped as he saw an immense fireball gliding toward him. Squinting, he saw the ghostly form of Kagome holding an equally ghostly young fox demon's hand.  
  
She smiled at him and said softly, "Inuyasha, thank you." The flames began billowing upwards as she and the demon looked heavenward.  
  
He cried out, "Wait, don't go!" He reached into the flames...  
  
# "Take my hand. Live while you can.  
Don't you feel our dreams are right in the palm of your hand?  
Oh, in the palm of your hand."#  
  
########################################################################  
  
~ One lazy summer evening ~  
  
Kagome sighed and sat down on a rock. "I'm bored," she muttered aloud.  
  
"You don't say?" She jumped as Inuyasha landed noiselessly in front of her.  
  
"Don't do that!"  
  
He picked her up and set her on his back. "In that case, I want to show you something." He leapt into the woods, dodging around trees and hopping over streams, not stopping until they reached the top of a steep cliff.  
  
"Oh my." Kagome slid off of his back, staring enchantedly at the western horizon. "What a gorgeous sunset. Do you come here often?"  
  
He nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah, this used to be my favorite place in the world." Kagome looked at him, a bit surprised. "Used to be"? And why is he showing me this?  
  
# Please come with me. See what I see.  
Touch the stars, for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee, can you see? #  
  
########################################################################  
  
~ Kagome's first return home ~  
  
Kagome slammed her bedroom door behind her. "Oh my god, what just happened to me? Am I going mad?"  
  
# Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed. #  
  
"Did I really meet a half demon named Inuyasha?" She shook her head as if trying to clear it, then got cleaned up.  
  
# And the boy, that ordinary boy,  
Oh, was it all in my head? #  
  
She headed downstairs for her favorite food, oden. Whatever happened, I'll never enter that well house ever again.  
  
# Did he ask if I would come along?  
It all seemed so real. #  
  
The door behind her slid open and she turned, prepared to see her mother, coming to check on her. Instead, she saw (who else?) Inuyasha!  
  
# But as I looked to the door, I saw that boy,  
Standing there with a deal, and he said...#  
  
He glared at her for a moment before saying firmly, "C'mon, wench, we're going back."  
  
# "Take my hand. Live while you can.  
Don't you feel our dreams are right in the palm of your hand?  
  
Oh, in the palm of your hand. Oh, in the palm of your hand."#  
  
// ~ End Flashbacks ~ \\  
  
After a few days, Kagome returned to the Feudal Era, still remembering. And, as always, Inuyasha was waiting for her with his usual scowl and, "It's about time!"  
  
As he picked up his backpack and began walking toward the village, Kagome smiled to herself. And I wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
# Just a day, just an ordinary day,  
Just tryin' to get by.  
Just a boy, just an ordinary boy,  
But, he was lookin' to the sky. #  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Wow, this thing was five pages typed. *does victory dance* My first song fic is complete! Okay, I'm, like, half deaf or something so I've got problems when trying to figure out song lyrics, especially w/ Carlton's style of singing. So if I screwed NEthing up, let me know. Later! (And expect to see more of Carlton's songs) 


End file.
